


The Panther, the Dragon and the White and Brown Wolves

by IcyHot_Ninja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Play, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Engagement, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHot_Ninja/pseuds/IcyHot_Ninja
Summary: A cowboy, death himself and two cyborgs are in love.(I'll think of a better summary at some point.)
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. After Mission Cuddles (I'm bad at chapter titles)

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend.  
> This one of my first fanfictions and it isn't beta read. Constructive criticism is appreciated! There will be more than one chapter, may not be updated regularly. I'll add tags as I go!

(3rd Person POV) 

Andrew Stellar, the kindest yet most lethal Blackwatch agent, was in the middle of a mission with his squad. Captain McCree had ordered him to go into the building and take out any Talon agents that may have been in there. He ran into the building with his trusty bow and arrows on his back, ready for use, and his stealth mode on, the cybernetics that replaced most of his body blending in with his surroundings. He heard a sound and scaled the wall, sticking to the ceiling, not unlike a spider, hoping whoever was about to round the corner wouldn’t spot him. He drew his bow from its spot on his back and loaded it, using his thermal cameras to get a perfect shot. He drew his bow string back and let it go right when the agent turned the corner, getting a perfect headshot and killing the (supposedly) leader of the Talon group at the same time. He pressed down the speak button on his ear piece and whispered into it. “Talon leader down and eliminated Captain. Where do I go from here?” He then released the button and came down from the ceiling, waiting for a reply. 

Meanwhile, Jesse McCree, or Captain McCree should I say, was leading the payload along with Agents Genji Shimada and Rudy Hepburn helping him along. Agent Shimada was a cyborg, much like Andrew, who had been in a very near-death experience and saved by none other than Angela ‘Mercy’ Ziegler herself. Rudy Hepburn was the adopted son of Liao Hepburn, one of the older Overwatch agents, and aspired to be just like his parent. McCree heard Andrew’s voice come through the communication system and looked at the agents by his side. “Shimada! Agent Stellar may require assistance, He’s in the building to the very left. Go!” He turned his comm on as he watched Agent Shimada run off at top speed. He spoke into the mic that was attached to it. “Agent Stellar, Agent Shimada is on his way to assist you. Take out as many agents as you can in the meantime watch out for Widowmaker. She can be dangerous!” Andrew spoke an affirmative and then turned off his comm, moving into the closest room to search for more Talon operatives. He once again used his thermal sensors to find them and he detected 4 agents, all of which he took out with one scatter arrow. He raised his fist into the air in triumph and then waved Agent Shimada over when he saw him. He watched the other cyborg finish off a lone straggler and then smiled, although he was sure Shimada couldn’t see it through his facemask. “I believe that was the last one Agent Shimada. We should report back to the Captain.” Genji nodded and turned to leave before stopping and taking Andrew’s hand, a blush rising onto the other cyborg’s cheeks at the action. He then warned him that he would start running before shooting off to the dropship, Andrew in tow. The two of them met the Captain and Agent Hepburn at the dropship and they all celebrated for a few minutes before getting onto the ship, all of them absolutely exhausted. “I’d say that was a mission well done. Let’s see what the commander has to say when we get back. You did good Agent Stellar, Agent Shimada.” The Captain said, trying to keep an air of professionalism even though all he wanted to do was cuddle with his cyborg and commander boyfriends. He told the pilot to take them back to the watchpoint and pulled his hat over his face, he had decided a nap was in order. 

(Andrew’s POV) 

I had started to doze off by the time the dropship had landed and I was shaken awake by my boyfriend, Genji. “Huh? What is it?” “We’re home Andrew.” I heard Genji say. I nodded and stood up, waking up my precious little cowboy and helping him stand up. “Come on McCree, Pa- Commander Reyes is waiting for us.” I took his and Genji’s hands and led them both to the debrief room, where our fourth partner was waiting for us. I checked to see if anyone else was nearby, and when I found no-one except us, I ran over to Gabi and jumped into his arms. “I missed you Papi.” I told him and I nuzzled into his neck happily. I heard him laugh and felt his arms wrap around me. “Can we leave the debrief until later Papi? All I want right now is to cuddle and be either a kitten or little.” I felt him nod and I purred happily. I really just wanted to be held by my three boyfriends. “Papi, your room please?” I felt another nod and smiled when Papi carried me to his commander's quarters, Jesse and Genji both holding one of my hands. I leaned against Gabi’s shoulder quite heavily, worn out after the mission. I felt him use his hand print to unlock the door to his quarters and then I heard the door slide open. Gabi walked into his, well ours really but no-one needs to know that, quarters, gesturing for Jesse and Genji to follow. I was put down on the bed, and I took that as a chance to strip my armour off. I took each piece off one by one, including my modesty plate, and laid back on the bed. I made grabby hands at Jesse and Genji, wanting them to cuddle me now I had my armour off. I hummed happily when Jesse pulled me into his arms and Genji wrapped his around me from the other side, after taking his armour off. I slowly slipped into my littlespace, wanting my pacifier, a diaper and my favourite stuffies, a panther named Gabi, a wolf named Jess and a dragon named Enji. I whined softly and a few seconds later, I was handed the three stuffies and a pacifier was put in my mouth. Gabi picked me up and put me on the changing table, with the intention of putting a diaper on me. I giggled when I felt him wipe my lower lips down, sprinkle baby powder over my lower areas and put a diaper on me. I sucked happily on my pacifier as he took me back over to the bed and we joined the cuddle pile. I felt so happy surrounded by my lovers and sucking on my pacifier. “Chichiue?” I spoke to Genji, “M hungry. Want your milk.” I had been drinking Genji’s (who was also trans by the way) milk for my meals, as well as eating baby food (meant for littles), since my boyfriends found out I was a little. (3rd Person POV) 

Genji nodded and moved his oversized shirt out of the way, so Andrew would have access to his beautiful breasts, and let his baby boy feed from him. He enjoyed the feeling of having Andrew drink from him quite a lot, so the experience was good for both of them. Andrew finished drinking and rolled over, giving Jesse easier access for cuddles. He really did love his Papi, Daddy and Chichiue a lot. They cared for him and gave him whatever he wanted and that’s all he really needed to be happy. Gabe spoke up. “My sweet little wolf, don’t you think you need a bath? You probably got really dirty during the mission. Does a trip to the onsen sound nice?” Andrew nodded vigorously and reached out his arms so Gabe could pick him up again. “Daddy and Chichiue come too?” He asked sweetly. Both Jesse and Genji nodded and both got up from the bed both grabbing one of Andrew’s hands each. Gabe led them to the onsen and opened the door.


	2. The Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath Sex!!! Plus a lil bit of fluff and some robo-pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly shameless smut, there's a warning if you don't like that stuff! Also first time writing smut so it ight not be good. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Andrew got really excited when he saw the hot pools of water, ready for a bath and whatever might come with it. Gabe carried him over to the changing rooms and took his diaper off before stepping under the shower to wash them both off before they got into the onsen. Jesse and Genji got into one of the other showers together as well, after stripping their clothes off, washing most of the grime and dirt off one another before stepping out of the shower and waiting for Andrew and Gabe. Gabe carried Andrew out of the shower, linked hands with Jesse, who had picked Genji up at that point, and waded into the hot water of the onsen. He sat down in one of the designated seating areas and sighed as the water relaxed his tense muscles, he shifted Andrew in his lap so they were both comfortable and let the calm take over his mind.   
(SMUT WARNING! SKIP UNTIL THE NEXT SET OF BRACKETS IF YOU DON’T LIKE THAT STUFF!)   
Andrew whined softly, sharing a bath with his Papi, Daddy and Chichiue made him horny, and he was rather pent up as he hadn’t cum in over a month. He was already soaking wet and his fluids were mixing with the onsen water. Gabe heard the whine and looked down at Andrew when he felt movement against his thigh. “Awh, is my baby boy horny? Does he need his Papi?” Andrew nodded and his grinding increased in fervour. Gabe gestured for his other two boyfriends to come over and silently communicated that Andrew needed them to take care of him. Gabe reached between Andrew’s legs and felt how slick he was. He chuckled. “Oh baby, you really are horny, I think you could take both me and Jesse without preparation. How does that sound?” Andrew nodded once again, wanting both his Papi’s and his Dada’s cocks in him. He also wanted to eat his Chichiue out though. Gabe got the message and moved closer to Jesse. Said male was already completely hard and ready to make their baby boy feel good. Andrew took both males cocks in his hands and lined them up with his slick robot pussy before lowering himself onto both of them, letting out a moan at the same time that Jesse and Gabe groaned.   
“Chichiue, wanna eat you out.” Genji nodded and positioned himself so Andrew had access to his slick folds and clit. Andrew leaned forward and tentatively licked along Genji’s folds and circled his clit with his tongue. Genji moaned and bucked his hips, enjoying the feel of Andrew’s tongue. Andrew lifted his hips and lowered them again, effectively riding both Jesse and Gabe’s cocks at the same time, and pressed his tongue further inside Genji, hearing simultaneous moans from his three boyfriends. Gabe groped Andrew’s large boobs gently, he hadn’t had top surgery and wasn’t planning on it, eliciting a moan from the younger man and also causing dribbles of thick, creamy milk to drip from his nipples. Jesse lapped the milk up in a rather lewd gesture and that just pushed Andrew closer to the edge. He continued giving Genji’s clit, folds and slit his attention while his older two boyfriends fucked him relentlessly. He really enjoyed being treated rough, especially when his hair was pulled.   
“Pull my hair Daddy~” He moaned out. Jesse obliged and tangled his hand in Andrew’s hair, tugging hard. Andrew’s back arched and he moaned loudly. Genji whimpered softly. “Gabriel, Jesse, baby boy, I am close!” Andrew took a few seconds to register those words but, when he did, he aimed for Genji’s g-spot with his tongue, hoping to make him cum and Genji did just that. He squirted all over Andrew’s tongue and said boy kept it in his mouth to show Gabriel and Jesse. He opened his mouth, showed Genji, Jesse and Gabe the luminescent come in his mouth before kissing Genji so the other cyborg could taste himself. Jesse then grabbed his chin and twisted his head so he could kiss Andrew and get him to taste his own milk. Andrew opened his mouth to accept the kiss and swallowed his own milk in the process, the lewd act the last thing he needed to send him over the edge. His sensors overloaded and he squirted over Jesse’s and Gabe’s cocks, he felt the gush of their cum inside him and moaned.   
“Fill me with your cum Daddy, Papi! Make me pregnant with your babies!” He came a second time and was conscious for a few seconds before he passed out on Jesse’s shoulder, joining Genji’s already sleeping form.   
(END OF SMUT) 

When he woke up, Andrew was tucked into bed next to a still asleep Genji with the smell of bacon drifting from the kitchen. He realised that he had slept all night and he was still in his diaper, which he wouldn’t take off until much later. He slowly climbed out of Genji’s embrace and went into the bathroom, where Jesse was doing his hair. “Jesse... can I braid your hair Mi Rey?” Andrew asked. Jesse nodded and gave him his brush and some hairbands. Andrew got to work prettily braiding Jesse’s hair immediately. A few minutes later he finished.   
“Do you like it Mi Rey?” Jesse nodded an affirmative, took his hand and kissed his knuckles, making Andrew blush brightly. “Is Gabi making breakfast Jess? I smelled bacon earlier.” Jesse once again nodded and led him to the kitchen, where Gabe was making breakfast. “Hey Gabi!” they said in unison. Gabe waved and left the bacon, eggs and sausages alone for a minute so he could hug his boyfriends. “How are you two doing after last night? Andi you passed out after your second orgasm. Are you okay?” Andrew nodded and nuzzled into Gabriel’s chest happily. He let go of him and dragged Jesse over to Gabe’s favourite armchair so they could cuddle while they were waiting for breakfast. He reclined in the chair and pulled Jesse down to sit next to him. He nuzzled into Jesse’s chest and curled close, enjoying the feeling of being held. Genji chose that moment to walk into the living room, his hair an absolute mess and his crotch plate still missing, giving both Jesse and Andrew a good view of his pussy. Andrew blushed and looked away while Jesse blatantly stared. Genji rubbed his eyes tiredly and then looked at Jesse and Andrew. “What? Why is Andrew blushing?” He asked.   
“You forgot to put your crotch plate back on sweetpea.” Jesse drawled as a reply. Genji immediately blushed and covered his lower area up.   
“Not that me and Andrew mind.” he continued. Genji nodded minutely and moved his hands away again, not as embarrassed now.   
“We always like it when you walk around naked anyway. Come cuddle with us.” Andrew piped up. Genji nodded and went to join them on the armchair. Andrew smiled and made space for him. He snuggled into the warm space between Genji and Jesse and smiled.   
“I have something I wanna do for Gabi you two. Can you both keep secrets?” Both Genji and Jesse nodded. “I want us three to propose to him. We have been together for nearly 5 years now and I think on our anniversary, in two weeks time, would be the best time to do it. So, what do you say?” Genji immediately agree and Jesse wasn’t far behind. Gabriel then walked into the room with the food and all three of his boyfriends went quiet.   
“Food’s ready sweethearts.” Genji, Andrew and Jesse all accepted the food gratefully and smiled at Gabe. “Thanks, Papi.” They all said and they dug into their food, Andrew being the first to finish, he really was hungry after yesterday’s events. Gabe smiled and sat down to eat his own food.   
“Gabi... can we all have the day off today?” Andrew asked Gabe. Gabe nodded his head and smiled. “Great! Me, Jesse and Genji will be going into town! You spend some time with Jack! You two need it!” Gabe looked confused but still nodded anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
